Donna Kiel (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Missing right hand due to Daken slashing it off | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rob Williams; Matteo Buffagni | First = Daken: Dark Wolverine #10 | Last = Daken: Dark Wolverine #20 | HistoryText = FBI agent Donna Kiel was called in by the LAPD to investigate the savage murders of several people in the city by what appeared to be claws. These events also happened to coincide with Daken's arrival in L.A. She immediately suspected him to be the killer but lacked sufficient evidence to implicate him. She approached him outside the home of his lover and drug dealer, Marcus Roston, displaying a keen intellect and straight forward attitude. He managed to escape from her and promised to answer her questions if she could find him. Later, she confronted him again in the back of an armored truck as he attempted to make off with millions in cash. She became convinced that he was responsible for the murders and demanded to know what motivated him. Daken revealed that he had become addicted to the drug Heat and was unsure if he committed these crimes or not because it caused him to black out for several hours. He then rendered her unconscious and fled from the scene again. Sometime later, Daken requested Agent Kiel meet with him at a local church where he denied that he was the so called "Claws Killer" and offered to help her find the real culprit by using his underworld contacts. Having become obsessed with catching the murderer, she accepted his offer. Together they attended a Hollywood party and examined one of the crime scenes in search of answers only to find themselves being confronted by Moon Knight. While Daken battled the vigilante, Donna was confronted by a Daken doppelganger who claimed to be the real Claws Killer. He then mocked her about details of her personal life while she chased him out of the building where Daken and Moon Knight were fighting. Unfortunately, Donna mistook the real Daken for the imposter and shot him in the head. After realizing her mistake, she and Moon Knight worked together to determine the true identity of the doppelganger while the real Daken recovered in the hospital. Donna discovered that all of the Claw Killer’s victims had the Heat drug in their systems and went back to Marcus Roston's mansion to question him it. Meanwhile, Moon Knight discovered that Marcus was in fact the Claw Killer and immediately called Donna to warn her, but she ignored his calls. When she finally confronted Marcus, he attacked her and forced her to take Heat. Under the drug’s influence, and at the behest of Marcus, Donna gave up Daken's location to the authorities and persuaded Moon Knight to abandon his hunt for him. Daken narrowly escaped the police raid on his headquarters and after which Donna tracked him to Catalina Island where he and Marcus were fighting. However, Daken once again managed to evade capture. Later, he called Donna and told her that he needed her help. She angrily rejected his offer and hung up the phone, still under Marcus' influence. With her addiction to Heat getting worse, Donna began to grow tired of living with it and went to the top of the LAPD administration building to commit suicide but was confronted by Daken before she can go through with it. Telling him she wanted to die, Daken expressed how he felt a connection with her and that she could overcome the addiction to Heat, just as he did. The two managed to finally defeat Roston with the help of the Runaways following a lengthy battle in the streets of L.A. Later, Daken asked her to meet him at a diner where after attempting to make jokes was stopped by a distressed Donna who tried to force him to admit why they were meeting, much to his reluctance. Being impatient, she stated to him that they were meeting up to find out of they were going to fall in love, and then called him a coward and a scared little boy for not saying so. Daken was angered to the point of grabbing Donna and popping out his claws, at which she told him she was not part of the super hero, mutant, or clone club, and that he couldn't hide himself from her. They shared a long passionate kiss, before Donna broke from the embrace and told him that he was a murderer, cop killer, and a monster. Daken admitted that he was a psychopath and had no qualms about about murder and could sleep well at night. Donna angrily accused him of not being capable of feeling love, and just because they were both tortured by Roston and shared an addiction didn't mean they should be together. When she questioned how she could ever fall in love with a man like him, Daken replied that she was the same as him. She denied being like him because she had never killed anyone. At that point, Daken insisted that Donna comes with him, so he can help her. He took her to an underground basement where, to Donna's surprise, he revealed three human traffickers that he has kidnapped and tortured. Daken told her that she rationalized her own psychotic tendencies by catching other psychopaths. He gave her a gun and attempted to convince her to kill the traffickers, thus freeing herself of her inner anguish. Donna admitted to Daken that this was true; however, she also decided that while she may feel nothing for other people, she was not a monster either and turned on Daken, attempting to shoot him. He responded by cutting off her hand, and demanded to know why she betrayed him. She told him that the world would be better off without him, and when he offered to change for her she simply told him "No you won't", leaving him dejected and the two parted ways for good. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Hand